Agenda Suicide
by NumberOneZero
Summary: An Inuyasha, Fruits basket crossover, AU. A thriller, many pairings. Hatori has been cold ever since Akito stole the love of his life, Miroku finds out the hard way, and Akito is plotting to destroy them all. Watch it all unfold. If you only knew...
1. Unmentionable Cruelties

Agenda Suicide

"If you only knew the plans they have for us…"

The beginning:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters aforementioned…

Chapter 1: Unmentionable Cruelties.

"If you only knew the plans they have for us…"

Flashback

He could smell the jasmine in her long brown locks as they spun around on the dance floor, she eyed him softly. He smiled at the sparkles in her eyes. Being close to her, he was more than happy, it was almost surreal. The song ended abruptly it seemed, so they went back and sat down while they waited for their dinner to arrive.

She took his hand in hers and ran her snowy fingertips over his palms as she giggled slightly.

"Hatori this is amazing! I can't believe you got reservations to La Bouvier on such short notice."

"Well the owner owed me a favor or two, his wife had a triple bypass not too long ago and the results were better than expected, to say no less, he was rather pleased." She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. Hatori could feel his cheeks start to burn and he looked down, no one ever had the guts to look at him the way she did. Her gaze practically pierced him. She was fearless and he loved it.

"Kaori…" He looked back up at her shyly and grasped her hand tighter like he never wanted to let her go. She felt his need, no, sheer urgency, she sensed there was something wrong.

"Hatori, what's on your mind, and don't say 'nothing' you know I know you better than that." Kaori said shakily. "Please tell me what is the matter." She practically pleaded. Hatori's eyes immediately closed. 'Akito' was the thing that came to mind. How could he ever explain, the torment that he had caused in the past and could still rage in the present.

"I'm sorry Kaori, I was just in deep thought about some family issues, it is hard to explain. No worries." He gave his best smile. She looked down rather troubled.

They picked through dinner without another word, only with Hatori momentarily glancing up to see if she was looking at him, but her eyes refused to meet his and they seemed quite cold now. To say the least they were both quite upset at the situation. The check came and Hatori paid it of course and then set the tip on the table. He watched Kaori stand up and face the exit without a single word or glance at him. He quickly searched for her hand and took it into his own, grasping it tightly as he spun her around.

"Kaori," He started to say as she looked up at him, disappointed.

"Kaori, I love you too, don't ever think that I don't, not even for a second. You have completely changed my world for the better your sheer presence is enough to make me happy. I love being next to you, I love you." He finished slowly.

Kaori jumped up and threw her arms around Hatori, it was then they shared their first kiss, and their last…

Hatori put his arm around her as they walked out of the restaurant. They were laughing and carrying on as they walked through the parking lot towards the car, they never saw it coming.

One second Hatori was laughing the next he was on the ground pain soaring through his skull and into his brain, he struggled not to cry out in agony, he just whimpered. He was dazed and he struggled to stand back up, and then it hit him…

"KAORI!?" Where was she? No answer. One of the attackers struck him again, this time in the face, he went down again. The attacker restrained him while another one duct taped his mouth shut and bound his arms and legs together. Then he saw her, Kaori, she was duct taped to and being thrown into a mysterious van. He could see the fear in her eyes as they were shutting the door. Hatori screamed as the van started driving away, to no avail, muffled by the duct tape. The first attacker laughed and then struck Hatori one more before he finally gave into the blackness. They through him in a separate vehicle, though it had the same destination. They didn't even know why it was asked of them to do so, it seemed so impractical.

Akito smiled as his minions dropped the helpless girl in front of him. She was awake and seemingly uninjured, staring up at Akito as fright seemed to be creeping across her delicate features presently. He took the duct tape off with one merciless swift pull.

"So you are the one I've heard so much about. Kaori is it? I've been dying to meet you. Oh, and I can see what Hatori sees in you, you are quite the catch." Akito said coldly.

"Why are you doing this? Where am I?" She asked stammering. He laughed demonically as he answered.

"So Hatori will never defy me AGAIN! Speaking of which…..A guy carrying Hatori walked into the room and dropped him on the tatami mat, he was beginning to regain consciousness. It only took a moment when he opened his eyes to figure out where he was, and when he did his breathing became erratic. Akito stepped over Kaori and ripped the duct tape from Hatori's mouth. Hatori's whole body started shaking as he looked over at Kaori, trying to ignore Akito's frame bending over him. That didn't last long, Akito picked Hatori up by his throat and backed him against the wall.

"Hatori, you defied my specific orders, You went out and left me to rot while you and that wench had a grand time. I am head Sohma, you are well aware, and now you will pay dearly." He dropped Hatori like a sack of potatoes and turned to stalk to Kaori. Akito called out for Yuki and Haru, they quickly appeared in the room.

"Both of you stand over by that wall and watch, do not look away, do not scream, this is a lesson that must be learned. If you disobey me you will be punished as well." They both nodded. Not exactly sure what they were agreeing to watch momentarily. He sat Kaori up and then called all of his masked bandits into the room.

"First she will watch as my men beat you to your wits end and then you will watch the love of your life die right in front of you as the pain seers through your body and your heart WILL SHATTER! You will disobey me no more, Hatori." Akito held out his hand and pointed towards Hatori. The men were on him in seconds, fiercely kicking him and punching him, even stabbing him. He held back trying to be strong for Kaori but his eyes caught hers, she was crying, not for herself, but for him and the wounds hurt all the more at the thought of that. That he would live, wounded, and she would die.

"KILL ME AKITO!" Hatori screamed. Akito called off the men.

"What did you say Hatori? Kill YOU? Instead of her or along with her?" Akito laughed as he eyed the bloody man.

"Let her live, Akito, it was I who defied you, you should punish me, not her, she's innocent. Blame me." This made Akito laugh harder.

"Oh Hatori, I do blame YOU, I'm also punishing YOU a lot more by letting you live and killing her, we both know it, if you died it would be a lost lesson, the dead do not learn." He said no more.

"Hatori!!!!!" She screamed finally. Akito put her in a choke hold and put a dragon dagger to her neck.

"Noooooooooooo!" Hatori cried out as Akito slashed her throat open with one swift violent motion. He watched the blood drain from her body as she went limp, though, her eyes never left his as she died. Hatori cried out in pain as his heart ate itself that day. The blackness was coming back. He passed out from his own blood loss. Yuki and Haru stood pale faced against the wall as Hatori's head hit the floor. End Flashback.

Hatori's head shot up off of his desk as quickly as it ever could. He was sweating, pale, and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. The whole thing had felt so real to him, as if he had lived through it all over again, and, and, …..she died. Again. He quickly fumbled through his pocket for his cigarettes and practically clawed the pack open when he found them, and then coolly slipped one of his choosing from the pack. He opened the window, one of the few in the building that opened, strictly to inhibit escapes and smoking, and then reached for his Zippo. The waves of fear hadn't yet subsided. He lit the cigarette and took a big drag off of it, Shigure burst into the room and Hatori practically flew out of his chair backwards.

"Someone's a bit jumpy today." Shigure didn't know how much of an understatement that was wholly. Hatori just laid there on the floor whilst finishing his cigarette, slowly just trying to concentrate on that rather than ripping someone's face open or dwelling on the past. When he was done, he rose. Shigure had really just gotten a good look at him.

"Jezus, Hatori, you look like you've just seen a ghost. What's up?" Hatori glared. Shigure scoffed.

"Oh…..gawd! Don't tell me you had that same damn dream again?" Hatori sighed.

"If you must know, yes, it happens every now and then."

"Hatori, you know I love you, I really want to see you smile again. We used to be so close, now it's like no one can even get near you. I'm worried."

'Was he dense?' Hatori thought. "You know why though Shigure…."

"You need to get over it Hatori! It's been two years now and you're like the walking dead, she didn't want you to die Hatori, she wanted you to live!"

"How the fuck would you know, you weren't even there!?" Hatori raised his voice a notch.

"No you're right, I wasn't, but I won't sit around here and watch you die, you need to get out there and live, find someone new. So many girls would hand their hearts to you on a silver fucking platter." His voice softened.

"I don't think I could even begin to put someone else's life at risk or allow Akito to gain the upper hand again. Someone so innocent….I can't take that risk for my own happiness."

"What will we do with you Hatori?" Shigure shook his head disapprovingly.


	2. Rapture's Descent

Chapter 2: Rapture's descent

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of these wonderful characters…

"They say,  
This is the city,  
The city of angels,  
All i see is dead wings…" The distillers

Miroku flung open the ER room doors and burst into the hallway, an annoying voice crept out behind him, chasing and taunting as he left,

"Go get your own patient to operate on boy, or you can stay and hand me tools to me, either way…." Dr. Takashi called out.

"Son-of-A-BITCH! Miroku shouted as he ripped off his scrubs and stormed down the hall towards Dr. Sohma's office. He knocked on the door in frustration.

"Come in." Hatori called out. Miroku flung open the door violently.

"What is it Dr. Morrow?"

"Oh don't 'Dr Morrow' me today Hatori," He said, clearly already frustrated.

"Takashi is screwing with me again, this time it was before the patient was unconscious. This is ridiculous he called me 'boy'."

"All right calm down I will have a talk with him after he gets done in the O.R., I'm assuming they were heading there when you left?"

"Yeah I'm really sick of that guys arrogance he knows he needs a second doctor in the room incase something goes wrong but no, Dr. 'my balls are as big as my ego' won't reason with anyone!" Miroku finished.

"What was the patient being seen for, just curious…"

"A collapsed lung, a few broken ribs, he wouldn't tell me the extent."

"I'll take care of this Miroku, what time do you get off tonight?"

"Ten p.m. I think." Miroku replied.

"I think you need to go spend some time with Sango, you've been working around the clock all week. You deserve a break, and she needs you." Hatori said somberly.

"Well I will call her and then decide, I will return." With that statement he left and headed for the locker/break room. He practically had to drag himself there and then almost couldn't even remember his own locker combination. It had been days since he slept, showered or even shaved. He looked like hell. He hadn't heard from Sango in two days and he hadn't been able to reach her either. He finally got the combination right and pulled on the gawd awful heavy lock, it finally released and he retrieved his cell phone.

'Well let's give this a shot' He thought to himself. He dialed the number…

"Ring……ring…ring………ring……Hello?" A faint voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Miroku answered it back. "Sango?" He paused. "Hey what are you doing sweetheart?" On the other end of the phone Sango cringed.

"Oh nothing she replied, just out for a bit."

"Out, out where? I haven't been able to get in touch with you for days….and you're out….didn't bother to call?" Miroku said in his own defeat as nurse Sakura walked into the break room.

"What does it matter Miroku, you are gone ALL of the time!" Sango spat.

"Well there's a big difference, I work ALL of the time. Where are you?"

"At a bar….just leave me ALONE! You do anyways, I'm second to your job….don't worry I understand baby. CLICK." Miroku eyed his phone sadly, and a little bit angry, he almost chucked it but thought better of it after a minute. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands and gave a loud and distinguished sigh. A few seconds later a small hand rested on his shoulder. Miroku had not even heard anyone come into the room, he jumped.

"Jezus….you scared me" He finally said, seeing who it was.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you looked distraught." Kagome said almost motherly. He looked up at her gently, smiled and shook his head 'no.'

"I think Sango is planning to leave me, I miss her all of the time you know, when I'm here, but this is my job, I can't just lose it ya know."

"Aw, Miroku I'm so sorry is there anything I can do for you?" She said genuinely.

"I'm going to go home and get something to eat, if you like you could join me, I think Inuyasha would probably be there and enjoy your company as well." She replied quickly.

"Ummm sure, why not?" She smiled again. "I was told Dr. Sohma wanted to see me before I left though, do you think you could wait five minutes?"

"Yeah, take your time." Miroku replied. Kagome nodded.

"I will be right back." Kagome took one last look at him as she left the room. She walked down the hallway, inspecting it as she walked. She had a bad habit of doing that, she finally came upon the door that said 'Dr. Hatori Sohma'. She knocked quietly on the door and as she did he opened the door rather quickly. She fell off balance and Hatori caught her before she hit the ground. Kagome gasped and blushed when she noticed she was in Hatori's arms. She quickly recovered and apologized profusely.

"I'm such a clutz, I'm really sorry Dr. Sohma." She said as she fixed her skirt. Hatori acted cool about the situation even though he could feel his cheeks burning fiercely.

"Everything is fine, please have a seat." Kagome sat as she gave him a smile.

"I'm actually trying to find out some information on Dr. Takashi, it seems he's been giving at least half of the staff a really hard time. Has he been rude to you or made any off comments?" She had somehow gotten lost in his eyes while he was talking to her. It seemed to take quite some time for her to answer the question. He was looking down while he was talking to her but when he noticed her pause he looked up to find her eyes deadlocked on his.

"No, Ha'ri." She said a little breathlessly.

"He's hasn't been rude to me at all." Hatori got uncomfortable.

"Are you ok Ms. Sakura?" This broke her little spell.

"Oh, yes….yes I'm fine." She was embarrassed.

"Sorry I couldn't be more of a help." She said as she stood up, bowed to him, and turned around to face the door.

"Wait." He said. She turned back to face him, looking down.

"You know if you're in some kind of trouble, or you need to talk, I am here. I don't just care for the patients. I need my staff to be on key if anyone is going to get proper treatment around here." Kagome raised her eyes again to meet his, and then nodded. She left quietly.

He waited until the door clicked shut before he let the fact that his feathers were ruffled be shown. He plopped back down into his chair and grabbed a smoke. 'That girl's eyes pierced my soul. How?' He was distraught. He cracked the window, the night air was refreshing, cooling his skin and his mood.

Kagome returned to Miroku back in the break room, she was a little tiffed but held her own when she saw his face brighten at the sight of her entrance.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked

"Do you mind if I just follow you there? She asked wanting the option to leave if things got weird. She didn't exactly throw herself at boys, she was still untouched and was working hard at her job and on her studies.

"Sure that's fine with me if you can keep up." Miroku lauhghed, Kagome smiled and then they left to their separate cars. The drive was short and before they knew it Miroku was unlocking his apartment and praying that Inuyasha was inside. He opened the door and immediately noticed the scene in the hallway.

"Do you mind waiting out here for a moment? Miroku asked suddenly.

"No that's fine. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he squirmed inside. 'Inuyasha!' He screamed in his mind. He walked down the hallway to find a half naked Inuyasha sprawled out in the doorway to his room. A needle was hanging out of his arm.

"Inuyasha, you damned junkie, you promised me you wouldn't do this anymore." A moan escaped his mouth. 'thank gawd' Miroku thought.

"How much of that shit did you shoot?"

"I'm sorry Miroku." That was all he could say.

"You know I wouldn't have turned you away why would you do this to yourself man?" Inuyasha fell back to sleep, so Miroku just carried him to his bedroom after checking his pulse and removing the evidence. After all, he didn't want Kagome standing outside forever. He tucked him in and silently cursed him again before going and letting Kagome into the apartment. She stepped in as he turned on the lights. The living room was a royal blue with gold trimming, pale blue carpet, and white doors. She had this look on her face, Miroku noticed, a little bit of surprise mixed with an approving glance.

"Wow this place is really nicely decorated Miroku, did you do this?" She asked.

"Yeah but I had help." Sango, he thought dryly. He did miss her, but did she miss him? He changed the subject.

"Would you like some sake with your dinner?" Miroku paused.

"It's pretty good it's not the cheap kind for sure. I really do enjoy having a taste after a long day at work, it's refreshing." Kagome blushed.

"Well normally I don't drink," She replied modestly. "But sure why not, pour me a glass." She had an almost haughty tone in her voice at that statement.

"Well, I guess if you ask like that…" He smirked. Miroku pawed through the cabinets looking for the perfect glass.

"I like that big glass." She pointed at it. The old antique chalice his grandfather had handed down to him. 'Tis perfect for all drinks.' He used to say. 'Funny.' Miroku thought. 'This night is going to get interesting.' He thought as rinsed out the chalice. 'Very interesting.'


	3. The Denial Twist

Chapter 3: The denial twist

"I didn't feel so bad till the sun went down  
then I come home  
no one to wrap my arms around" The White Stripes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

poured a decent amount of sake into her glass and then poured himself about twice as much in a second glass.

"You know I've never had a bad time when I've drank from that chalice, there are a lot of fond memories attached with that old thing." Miroku figured they could have a drink before fixing dinner and chat. Apparently Kagome didn't think it was such a bad idea either, she didn't put up a fuss at all. He heard her sigh rather loudly in he other room, she had made it blatantly loud and forceful.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" He inquired.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm fine." She replied weakly. Miroku grabbed both glasses and headed to the living room. He held out her drink so that she could grab it and then took a seat on the couch next to her chair.

"Arigato, Miroku." He nodded graciously. Kagome decided to pry.

"So what's the deal with you and Sango? She's been acting so strange lately she's usually so sweet and kind, but now she's so, dark and icy." Miroku hung his head 'Guess I'm not fixing dinner tonight.' He thought.

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure what's going on, but I believe I am somewhat to blame. I work all of the time and I barely ever get to see her these days. I feel so guilty but she knew that I was a doctor when we started seeing each other, so I'm a doctor first and apparently pretty shitty boyfriend second." He giggled.

"I really do love her though, I love having someone so wonderful to come home to, but lately things have just changed a lot." Miroku sighed.

"She's my first love, no one else even gave me a chance when I was younger so I just delved into my studies and multiple part time jobs to keep my mind off of the loneliness." He spoke as he took a big gulp of sake. Kagome seemed slightly entranced as he continued.

"What about you Kagome, is there anyone special in your life?" She didn't see that one coming.

"Ummm, well sort of." She replied. "I don't think I can tell though." Miroku scoffed loudly.

"Why, I just told you my whole life story. Come on, It can't be that bad." Miroku laughed.

"I feel like I'm a gossip hungry teenage girl, give me the scoop honey!" Kagome laughed almost spilling her drink and noted that Miroku was acting a little weird.

"Ha, I see the sake is starting to take hold of you. I've never seen you so loose." She began.

"Well there is this guy, he's so special. I don't think he realizes it though. He's handsome, successful, and so very kind. But he's stoic, something's definitely wrong. He makes other people feel better but his mood rarely ever changes. He looks so void like a ghost in a shell or something. I guess I just want to make him feel better but sometimes I ask myself, 'could I make him happy?' He deserves to be happy either way. Miroku watched the emotions dancing across her face as she spoke.

"Miroku?" She asked.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Is it okay to care about someone because you want them to feel better?" She asked with dead seriousness. Obviously something she had been wondering about for some time.

"Well Kagome, everyone has different opinions, some might say that that isn't love, that you just feel sorry for him. But I say that it's something different."

"You do?" Kagome's eyes glimmered with hope.

"My mother always used to say 'Like people for their qualities, but love them for their defects.' Do you have any idea why this man is hurting?" Kagome took the last swig of her sake and then set the chalice down on the coffee table.

"Well I would assume it was from a former lover but I could be wrong. He just seems the kind of broken only a love failed could cause." She burst into tears.

"Miroku please don't end up like Hatori!" She quickly covered her mouth, but it wasn't fast enough her secret was out.

"Oh no I'm so embarrassed. Please don't say anything." She pleaded. Miroku was stunned. 'She loves Ha'ri?!' he thought to himself. He knew exactly why Hatori was sad and lonely, he had heard the story from Shigure more than once.

"Don't worry I won't speak a word of it to him."

"Thank you, Miroku." She smiled slightly.

"Do you know why Hatori is so sad?" He hung his head slightly.

"Ha'ri is sad and lonely because he chooses to push people away now." He said disdainfully.

"If you would really like to know the story I think Shigure would be a better person to ask. I personally think you should talk to Hatori, he needs someone like you in his life whether he likes it or not. He is a good friend of mine, he hasn't always been this way. I can't remember the last time he smiled in front of me though, which upsets me." Kagome had NEVER seen him smile. She had been working at the hospital for over a year now. She looked over at Miroku, he didn't look so well.

"Miroku are you okay?" He shook his head 'no' and then ran for the bathroom, the light was quickly flicked on and then she heard retching. She hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. He was hovering over the toilet expelling everything that he had consumed.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get you a cold wash cloth." She opened the bathroom closet door and found a clean cloth. She soaked it and then held it to his forehead. He was still puking. His head felt hot and he was sweating. The coldness of the cloth against his face felt so good to Miroku. He had gotten quickly overheated and knew what to expect.

"Thank you Kagome." He said between dry heaves. He began vomiting ever more violently then before at that moment. All that was coming up was alcohol and bile now though. This continued for more than 20 minutes.

"Miroku I'm really worried about you now, I can see that you're in pain and you aren't getting any cooler." He laid his head down on the toilet seat, Miroku was out of energy at this point.

"Call Hatori, he owes me a favor or two." He weakly stated.

"Are you sure he won't mind? Is he even off work?"

"It doesn't matter, he will come." Kagome nodded in compliance.

"My phone is in the living room on the coffee table." Kagome picked herself up off the floor and sprang to the living room. She picked up Miroku's phone and searched his address book for Hatori's number. 'Aha!' she thought when she found it, she pressed send.

"Ring….ring…..ring….. 'Come on Hatori pick up' ring… Hello" A voice on the other end answered sleepily.

"Hello Hatori? Oh gosh, did I wake you up. I'm sorry." Hatori was confused.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"It's Kagome I kind of need your help…"

"Is there something the matter, Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm really worried, I was just over visiting Dr. Morrow when he started violently vomiting and getting overheated. He's still in there puking, it's been like an hour almost. He told me to call you." Hatori immediately got up and turned his light on his bedside table on and started looking for clothes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I just have no idea how to help him."

"It's okay I'll be over in about five minutes or less. Just make sure he keeps breathing and try to cool him off."

"I will."

I will see you soon, Don't worry about Miroku too much, he's a strong one, don't let him fool you."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye. click" Kagome rushed back to Miroku, he was now on the ground lying still. Kagome checked to make sure he was breathing and as she was doing that he started convulsing.

"Miroku oh man, Miroku? Answer me! She pulled him up in her lap and held onto him tightly trying to get him to stop shaking.

"Miroku?!" She called out desperately.

Hatori pulled up outside of the apartment building, he grabbed his things and rushed inside. He took the elevator up to the 4th floor, climbed out and rushed down the hall. When he got to the door he knocked loudly, but no one answered so he entered. He heard Kagome sobbing and went towards the sound. He popped into the room immediately noticed Kagome holding a very still almost peaceful looking Miroku.

"Hatori!" She shouted. "Help him please." Hatori jumped into action, he grabbed Miroku from her and laid him on the floor. Hatori placed his ear to Miroku's chest.

"His heart still beats." He said simply.

"Okay now I need your help, here's what you're going to do, every time I say breathe you need to blow into his mouth as hard as you can to expand his airways and to get the air all the way to where it needs to be. If you don't do it hard enough it won't help anything." He stressed. Kagome nodded and they started doing CPR.

"Alright….1-2-3-4-5 breathe…..1-2-3-4-5 breathe….1-2-3-4-5 breathe…" They were getting nervous. "1-2-3-4-5 breathe.." As she started to blow into his mouth he sarted coughing and rolling around, then gasping for air.

"Oh thank Gawd." Kagome squealed. She threw her arms around Hatori and cried.

"Thank you so much Hatori, you saved his life, I froze, I wouldn't have been able to save him,. I would have just sat there and watched him die." The last words echoed in Hatori's head. Memories came back flooding over him like a tidal wave, now he was helpless. He couldn't see anything except Kaori and that situation, over and over again. No matter how many times he blinked he couldn't make it disappear.


	4. Cherry bomb

Kagome looked at Hatori in shock, he was looking at her it seemed, but at the same time it was like he was looking through her.

"Hatori, what's wrong?"

"No!" He screamed. He could see the knife against her throat again…

"No!" he called out again. Kagome shook him, "Hatori!" He snapped out of it, suddenly he was back in Miroku's bathroom. Kagome was staring at him with a frightened look on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Kagome. How's Miroku doing?" Kagome crawled over to him and checked his pulse.

'Anything to make her stop staring at me like that.' Hatori thought.

"His pulse is steady, and he's breathing easy. Looks like some of his pallor has returned too but he's still a bit shaky." Hatori abruptly cut her off.

"I think I will stay the night and watch over him."

"What do you think it is Hatori? Why is Miroku so sick?"

"Alcohol poisoning," He said simply.

"But how can that be Hatori, he only had one drink?" Kagome was so confused.

"Miroku has a problem, he hides it from people. Ever since Sango's been all wishy-washy he's been drinking like a fish." Hatori thought for a moment, "If you are worried about Miroku I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed as well. Besides that was pretty potent sake, even I wouldn't drive after drinking that stuff." Kagome nodded and then went and sat down on the couch in the living room. Hatori scooped Miroku up off of the bathroom floor and took him into the living room. He set him down on the couch next to Kagome. Hatori sat down on the floor in front of the couch for a moment, resting. Miroku wasn't exactly light as a feather, being 6'0 ft tall and 160 lbs. Kagome observed him, his eyes were red it looked like Hatori hadn't slept in days.

"Hatori if you like I will watch over Miroku for you while you get some sleep. You look so tired, and I really don't mind." Hatori reluctantly agreed knowing he was in desperate need of rest.

"You have to make sure and wake me up if his condition changes in the slightest, I trust you, and thank you Kagome. I know you will take good care of him." He smiled and then walked back to Miroku's room. Kagome looked over at Miroku, he was sat up slightly slumped over on the couch, he looked uncomfortable at the least. She decided to lay him down. She pulled him gently until he layed on his side and then scooted him up towards the top of the couch so he was stretched out. Kagome went back into the kitchen and got a cool rag for Miroku. She placed it on his head and then sat back down beside him. She grabbed his hand in hers he was still a bit clammy. It seemed like an hour or so went by, Kagome felt Miroku's cheeks and forehead to make sure he wasn't hot. That's when Hatori emerged from the bedroom. He slowly staggered up the hallway towards Kagome and Miroku.

"How's he doing Kagome?"

"He seems to be doing a little better, though he's going through cold sweats now and is a bit shaky."

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit Kagome, I will take it from here." Kagome didn't question him, she stood up and looked at him funny. He gave her a questioning look. She turned and walked towards the bedroom, glancing back once.

'Okay is there something I'm missing?' He was completely confused. He sighed and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

'Can Kagome see past my walls? Why has she been looking at me like that all day.' Hatori tried to shake it off.

Hatori snuck up where Miroku was sleeping and whispered in his ear, "Wake up Miroku." He shook him. "Wake up Miroku!" He said a bit louder. Hatori was about to teach Miroku a lesson. Hatori backhanded Miroku across the face. Miroku opened his eyes and slowly went to touch his face where he felt the sudden stinging. Hatori grabbed his hand before he to though. Hatori let him have it, again.

"Owww, Jeezus!" Miroku started to raise his voice, Hatori covered his mouth.

"Miroku what the fuck were you trying to pull here? I saved your ass tonight when Kagome froze. You almost DIED!" Miroku tried to speak but Hatori held his mouth even tighter. "NO! Hatori yelled in his face. "You don't get a say until I'm done speaking." Miroku had never seen Ha'ri act like this, he was scared.

"Your fucking worthless drunk ass was convulsing in front of me on your bathroom floor, you stopped breathing, I had to bring you back to life. Do you have any idea of how that feels? HOW I FELT? Now then next words out of your mouth better be damn good or I will make sure you know how I felt." Hatori slowly uncovered mouth. Miroku drew in a deep breath and tried to think of something to say.

"Hatori I'm so….sorry."

"For what Miroku? For actually drinking the alcohol or for me having to come save you?" Miroku started to sob.

"Hatori you don't understand, Sango…."

"Oh no, I swear to Kami if you kill yourself because of that snobby cunt, I will lose it. Don't you understand Miroku you don't need to drink, do you trust me Miroku?"

"Yes, Hatori I do trust you, but it's not that easy." Hatori yanked him off of he couch violently and drug him towards the kitchen.

"Which one is it Miroku?" Suddenly on the defensive Miroku played dumb.

"Which what?" This pissed Hatori off, Miroku knew exactly what Hatori was asking him Hatori ravenously searched through the cabinets until he found Miroku's "stash." There were two bottles of sake, 2 bottles of wine, rum, and tequila.

"Kami." Hatori whispered. This was worse than he ever could have imagined. Hatori turned to Miroku. He refused to look at Hatori.

"I want to see you pour the contents of every single one of these bottles down the drain."

"Ha'ri, I can't…"

"This is simple either you do it or I will be more than happy to do it on your behalf." And with that Hatori grabbed the tequila and started to pour it down the drain. Miroku had a drunken idea, a horrible one, he grabbed one of the bottles of sake and took off to the bathroom. Hatori gasped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He took off after him reaching the door just as Miroku haqd locked it.

"Miroku don't do this please, you know I'd never hurt you, you're killing me!" He heard Miroku sob at that. Miroku answered back, "Ha'ri hear me out! Sango and I got into a fight earlier, she was at a bar Hatori, she doesn't want to see me, I think she's leaving. I'm never here to hold her, I'm awful. I don't usually drink this bad Ha'ri, honestly."

"Miroku, listen to me, you need to unlock this door and give that damned SHIT to me!"

"I can't Hatori." Hatori saw red.

"Then you give me no choice" Hatori ran at the door "boom!" Miroku took the cap off and began to chug it. He felt hopeless and worthless. Kagome woke up to see what all the racket was about. She stepped out of the room to see Hatori trying to kick in the bathroom door. Hatori noticed but didn't stop.

"Hatori what's going on?" He didn't answer her. The door finally gave. Hatori screamed. Watch! Don't look away, trust me." She looked into the bathroom to see Miroku chugging the bottle of sake.Hatori lunged at him and threw him backwards into the cabinets. Somehow Miroku still clung to the bottle and managed to get another gulp out of it before Hatori could react. Hatori grabbed Miroku's wrist and banged it against the side of the sink until he finally released the bottle. "Ahhhh!" Miroku screamed partially from pain and partially from frustration. He was crying by this point. Miroku began to swing on Hatori. He actually landed a good one before Hatori grabbed him up by his collar and body slammed him onto the ground. Hatori grabbed both of Miroku's wrists and forced them above his head.

"Just stop already, MIROKU STOP!" He yelled. Miroku writhed and sobbed. Kagome looked at Hatori questionably and fear spread across her features. That's when Miroku noticed she was standing in the doorway. He looked at her and saw how she was looking at him. He stopped fighting Hatori.

"Oh Kami." He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kagome that you had to see this." He cursed himself a million times over inside. She didn't know what to say.

"Why Miroku?" she asked. Hatori finally let him go. He buried his face in his hands in shame.

"Because I'm lonely and I wanted to have some fun, that's the truth." Hatori stood up and hugged a now sobbing Kagome, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you, I wouldn't have had a chance without you. He hears no reason from me. Can you keep him company until he goes to work? He has to be in at 7am, it's 5 now if I stay here he won't stop. But with you around he won't do anything out of line." Kagome nodded Hatori turned to Miroku,

"I really hope you don't hate me in the morning, you know I care about you, please keep it together, for my sake." Hatori cringed.

"I'm sorry Ha'ri, I think your cheek is bleeding."

"Just get some rest, Kagome's going to keep you company. I will see you well, soon." With that Hatori turned and left the apartment. He slowly shut the door. As soon as he stepped out, he could see that the sun was rising, he rolled his eyes and then headed down the stairs.

"In the bathroom Miroku started to sit up, his back against the wall. He put his hands over his face again.

"Hey, Miroku, you're only human you know." Miroku nodded. She walked over to him and squatted down in front of him. She put her arms around him and held him tight. Miroku leaned into her and hugged her back. His lips accidently grazed her jaw and what followed was something he didn't have control of, he kissed her jaw and then lightly kissed her cheeks following along to her lips. His lips burned when he touched hers and for a split second she couldn't control herself either. She kissed him back and then held on to him tighter. As they kissed he turned and laid her down on the floor. He ran his hands up her body not touching anything prominent ,just exploring, she ran her fingers through his hair and allowed his tongue into her mouth. Her whole body screamed his name and then ….

the phone rang….

They both cursed internally. He stopped and grabbed for the phone not letting go of her with one hand. He saw who it was and closed his eyes.

"It's Sango isn't it?" She said a little disappointed. He nodded. "Answer it." She said, smiling.

"Hello." Miroku said still 'worked up.'

"Hey baby, what are you doing? Are you at home?" The voice said drunkenly.

"Ummm yeah." He replied.

"Well I'm coming home, I MISS YOU! I will be there in fifteen minutes, time it!"

"No wait!" click He wanted to chuck the phone but instead just put it down beside of him.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, for losing control of myself, I didn't mean to take advantage of you." Kagome nodded very disappointed. "Kagome I'm not sorry because of her, it's just that Ha'ri deserves you, not I. I'm a train wreck compared to him. Plus I know you're….well you know." Kagome looked at him dumbfounded. "…..a virgin?" he finished. I feel guilty for putting you in a compromising position, pardon the pun." Kagome giggled. "Well either way you did just give me my first kiss." Miroku was stunned and disgusted that he could have stolen that from her.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I know that should have been with someone special…" She 'shhh'ed' him.

"Hey now don't take it back okay? No regrets!" He smiled and nodded.

"I don't know about you but I really enjoyed it." She said as she stood up.

"You have no idea…" Miroku trailed off. She made him feel like a whore.

"Sango is going to be here in a few minutes, are you working today?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"Then I will talk to you then Kagome, thank you, for this evening." He smiled genuinely.

She hugged him and then left. He could feel it deep down and he cursed himself, 'I'm falling.'


	5. Author's note read read

If you could read my mind, love

What a tale my thoughts could tell

Just like an old time movie

Bout a ghost from a wishing well

In a castle dark, or a fortress strong

With chains upon my feet

You know that ghost is me

And I will never be set free,

as long as I'm a ghost that you can see.

If you could read my mind; Gordon Lightfoot

Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long, don't get settled on how I leave this story each time I end a chapter because it will change so much your head will spin. I'm here to shock and blindside….ha. I'm working on it as we speak. Review the first four, that'll help my writer's block


End file.
